Beacon's Residential Spartan chapter 1
by Cherryayay
Summary: A pairing I thought seemed good. Hope you enjoy my idea! Any ideas you all have are welcomed and appreciated. Pairings to. What you send me is important and I only want criticism if it is in a form to help me write. M like always.


**Hey there gents and ladies. I decided that a Carolina and RWBY fanfic would be in order for all you wonderful readers. I like this idea and as always, I'm open to ideas or pairings you would like to see.**

* * *

"OK Carolina, spill it." A tall man cleaning a silver handgun asked a redheaded woman who was polishing her batons, completely unaware of the childlike smile on her face.

"Spill what Church?" Church sighed, and the members in the room groaned. **(Each person sans Sarge is a teenager at sixteen or seventeen and Sarge is the somewhat responsible parent)** Carolina was a very tough girl and dangerous fighter, making her naturally cold and very challenging, always trying to be top-dog and surpass limits she thinks she has. And for a while, that cold frown, rude remarks, and normal chilly demeanor was gone, instead she looked like a happy and cheerful little girl.

While one would think that isn't a bad thing, if you knew her before, this is entirely weird.

Of course, Tucker decides to intervene. "Best guess is she has a secret boyfriend and they've been doing it." Caboose agreed, although he was confused.

Carolina's answer was all they needed: a blush and a stuttered no. Normally, she would've brushed Tucker off or sent him flying through a tree with a huff of annoyance.

Well, she did. Now there is a hole in the wall and in the tree outside, but she had a major blush and she had a huff of annoyance.

Freezing, each person: Sarge, Caboose, Tex, Church, Washington, Tucker (who let out a groan of pain), Simmons and Grif all gaped. Tex dropped her morning coffee, Sarge stopped watching the Grifball match, and Grif stopped eating. Quite a shocker.

Each person (sans Caboose and a still moaning Tucker) chorused: "Who is it?!" They were just expecting a no like usual when asked, but this completely different answer changed everything. Carolina has a boyfriend. This means Hell froze over.

 **In Hell~**

"Dammit! Why is it so cold?!"

"What do you want us to do Satan? Everything just froze?" Satan just groaned and sat back in his throne, not allowing himself to bicker over the cold.

 **Back to present~**

Carolina stuttered and went completely red. A stark contrast to the Carolina they all know and love. Groaning as none would leave her alone, especially Church and Tex (who have known her longer), she sat down and started polishing her batons slowly and still red faced.

"Remember that guy I was telling you about? The one I met in Vale?" They all nodded. "Well, he saw me fight in a training area there, and he asked me if I could teach him. He showed me how he fought against some droids and he showed strength and promise. He wasn't bad, but he wasn't great, so I decided to train him. You know how I get with training."

They all nodded, a shiver at the hellish training the blue colored woman does to herself.

"I noticed that he was very nice and gentlemanly. He would always continue without hesitating, even when I or a droid beat him down. He told me that he wanted to be able to protect people and that he would deal with my training 'on steroids' if it meant getting better." Each person shivered at a thought of the hellish training "on steroids" as she put it.

"After a while, I-I noticed him in a d-different way. I got nervous around him and after a while he asked me out. I was confused for a while, but I agreed, and we've been together since."

They all thought heavily on who could have the balls to ask her out, and what he had to be like. Looking at each other, a silent conversation went through them as Carolina only began to disassemble her handgun, thinking about her "boyfriend". To be honest, she never really thought about calling him or referring to him as her boyfriend, but now that she thought of calling him by that word, she went completely red, several shades darker than her hair.

She yelped in surprise as several faces, sans Grif and Sarge, as they chorused (with Grif and Sarge) "Bring him here."

"W-w-what?!"

* * *

"W-w-what?!" Carolina scolded herself silently as her voice cracked and went a few pitches higher. "Bring. Him. Here." Each word was layered with different tones and pitches, but each was firm and determined.

"I-I can't!" She closed her eyes and looked away. Tex asked, "why?" Carolina sighed and said, barely audible, "I'm too nervous..." Unfortunately for her, Tex, Church, and Simmons heard her. They smiled apologetically, Tex and Church in a more familiar way when they started dating **(yes, they're together for this)**.

"Look, just ask. I get this is a first for you, and being friends, we want to help. Just introduce us. You said you were training him right?" A slow nod, "Well, we can help!" Tex's cheery voice rang through the room. After she and Church became an item, she has become more friendly and cheery. She's hoping Carolina will be the same.

"O-OK..."

* * *

Jaune Arc was having a pleasant day. A walk through the streets of Vale, walking with his youngest sister, Mabelle, as he was taking her on a "Brother date", as she dubs it, through her favorite stores and diners.

Mabelle is only six, and she is the most adorable thing ever. What makes her cuter is her little wolf ears on her head. With a mother as a wolf Faunus, and a human father, Jaune has some traits of the Wolf. Such as, speed, agility, determination, fangs, slitted pupils, amazing smell and hearing, flexibility and hand-eye coordination.

Since many places don't allow Faunus, Mabelle was forced to go to the poorer Faunus places and the few stores that accept Faunus. Not like the Arcs care though. Being with her own kind is a great thing. With dozens of people changing their views on Faunus every now and then, here and there, it has been made easier to go from place to place.

Jaune was looking forward to meeting a special someone for training and a surprise date. He blushed as he thought about his girlfriend. Thankfully, she didn't mind him being part Faunus and was willing to help him. He was still nervous about asking her to meet his parents.

He had been forced to tell after his sisters and mother pinned him and made him spill, his father only giving him sympathetic looks and interested ones as well.

He sighed and blushed more naughty thoughts about his girlfriend in her loose or tight fitting workout clothes without her armor flitted through his mind. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he placed Mabelle on his back and laughed at her squeal of joy. She loved her big brother.

* * *

Jaune also had another worry as he left his house again. He was worried about his proposal to join Beacon. Due to some relations between his parents and the headmaster of Beacon, as well as his training, he was given an opportunity to join Beacon. Despite not being a part of any combat schools, since he was to old to join now.

Having two famous Hunters for parents gave him some light training, accelerating to his more intense Aura training. His mother, Alice, is a Aura and Dust mage, making it a must to teach Jaune some Dust and light Aura spells and glyphs.

And his father, Jack, wanted to teach Jaune in ranged fighting, teaching Jaune the basics in firearms. Since his lady friend is skilled with the pistol and several firearms, he has been getting some training to use guns with his fighting styles, which use sword and shield, batons, hand to hand, speed, heavy attacks, Dust and Aura, and whatever weapon that Jaune and his girlfriend deem important to learn.

As he was waiting in the public training hall, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes from behind. "G-guess who..." He knew right away and pulled Carolina into a quick kiss on the lips.

Looking at the red head, he smiled, and a flustered one was sent in return.

"So~ Hand to hand? Baton?" Carolina smiled, "Baton." Jaune returned it. While he was pretty good with the sword and shield, the close range and speed fighting with batons was his favorite.

Taking out his black foldable batons, he got into a fighting stance in the middle of a dirt and stone arena with Carolina. For four months (only been dating for one, surprisingly) he has been using speed and agility, his traits, to good use. And boy did he get some results.

In a flurry, the two were like dust devils, a flurry of kicks and strikes with the thin metal hitting their limbs. I appear to have forgotten their armor: Jaune's standard plate armor, orange gloves, shin guards, shoulder and elbow guards, black shirt, worn jeans. Carolina's blue military plating, latex under armor, blue triangular helmet with gold visor, and other blue plating on her body.

Other guests stopped to watch the impressive fight, 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing at the intense fight and the nearly unidentifiable limbs as they got locked in pins, kicks, punches, strikes, and here and there a few shoves and trips.

Carolina was impressed, her nervousness replaced with joy as her boyfriend was incredible. Her training really paid off. Not too mention the way his muscles formed and flexed. She got flustered and stumbled, allowing herself to be tripped and pinned with her arms in a cross, Jaune straddling her stomach with his batons in her face and on her neck.

Cheers came from the crowd and only Carolina and a few other girls there realized the intimacy of their position, breaking out in huge blushes. Jaune may have gotten used to blushing, but in his tiredness of the spar and the nervousness returning slightly, he went oblivious as to why she blushed as he helped her up.

Leaning close, "Did something ha-URGH!" Catcalls and wolf whistles aroused as Jaune was pulled into a deep kiss by his sweaty girlfriend. Lifting her up, the two made out in front of the crowd, several other couple fighters there joining in on the display.

After pulling away, the blue and white couple went and took a seat on a bench, removing their armor and leaving their under armor on.

After regaining their blush, the two spoke. "So-" "I-" Stopping, Carolina let Jaune go first. "Um, how would you like, uh, to meet my p-parents?" Jaune looked at Carolina with patience and nervousness. Carolina froze. She _was_ pretty much asking the same thing. Just not parents on her part.

"Oh, uh, s-sure!"

"What did you want to ask me?" Carolina laughed nervously, a new for her but it has been happening for a little while. "Well, my friends know about us, and they wanted to meet you." Jaune laughed, a deep and hearty laugh. "Sure!"

* * *

"So did you ask?" Tex was on the couch, her legs on top of Church's, both waiting patiently. "Mm-hm. Guess what, he asked me to meet his parents!" Tex got up and hugged Carolina **(Let me know if anything I do is sexist. I'm paranoid)** tightly. Calling some of her gal pals over, Tex began to make a fuss over what Carolina should wear and whatnot.

Ten minutes later, seven girls of different colors and heights, three of them a cat, wolf, and lizard Faunus arrived and after being told what was happening, Carolina was rushed into her room of the RvB house, all nine of them looking for a good dress and make up, which Carolina did not want under any occasion or need. But she felt it necessary for this event.

* * *

Jaune was pacing in the living room, his dad laughing and his sisters and mother making a fuss over what to make and do. It isn't everyday Jaune brings a girl over. That would be weird.

His father walked up to Jaune and began to talk to him about being a gentleman and doing the best for her in this meeting. It would be best for him not to pass out from nervousness. His sisters began to set the table and peg Jaune with questions about what she's like, and him bringing up a picture on his Scroll of him and her at a photo booth, her hugging him with a huge blush, like him, and a few more of them doing awkward poses and her kissing him.

His mother was happy and was about to prepare dinner, but as she went into the kitchen, her Faunus instincts mixed with her maternal ones and she began to feel protective over her little boy, about whether or not she could allow this to continue, and whether or not she should question this or that during the meeting.

She shrugged, but she had very _very_ scary thoughts about what she would do if the girl wasn't to her liking.

 **Two hours later~**

Jaune was fiddling with the last button on his dark blue shirt with white stripes down the sides, blue jeans, and he bracelet Carolina gave to him nervously as a gift, when he heard a knock on the door, and he got up nervously, but he quickly replaced that with calmness and confidence. Opening the door, he felt his jaw drop.

In front of him was his girlfriend in a sky blue dress with straps over her shoulders and that fit her figure perfectly, a silver necklace of a dolphin (his gift to her) on her neck, blue heels, a blue bow holding her pony tail which she was in the middle of fixing, and eyeliner, lipstick, some blue eye-shadow and a healthy blush.

Smiling, he took her hand, which she took thankfully and brought her in the house.

His sisters awaited, all wearing their own dresses and formal attire. Each was gushing about how pretty she looked while Carolina was rather surprised. She thought he was playing a elaborate joke about seven sisters.

"Carolina, this is Susan, Michelle, Auxra, Mabelle, Maxx, Jo, and Holly. The big guy over there is my father Jack and the woman over there is my mother Alice." Each parent gave a respectful bow and firm handshake, Alice's a bit to hard.

"It is nice to meet you Mr and Ms Arc." Carolina gave a respectful curtsy, something she spent an hour practicing. Jack laughed heartily, "Please! Call us by our names! Ha ha. My boy, you got yourself quite the lady." Jaune and Carolina blushed. Alice had a too sweet grin as she lead Carolina to the table and began to ask some questions.

Due to her nervousness, Carolina didn't notice the subtle threat in Alice's tone. But Jaune did. "Now mom, please don't threaten my girlfriend." Carolina blushed and his sisters squealed as Jaune planted a kiss on Carolina's cheek. A bit theatrical, but Alice did seem to settle down somewhat.

"Fine..."

* * *

"It was wonderful meeting Jack, Alice." With a curtsy, Carolina and Jaune left the house, planning on meeting her friends now. Mabelle made it a point to join, and was now riding on Jaune's shoulders.

For an hour, Carolina was subtlety threatened by Alice and was introduced to Jaune's family. Carolina's dress was rumpled by the sisters, all making it a point to talk with her where the two oldest, Auxry and Michelle, explained that there was nowhere on Remnant that they won't search if she turns out to be a bad girlfriend.

Carolina shivered as the two sisters and mother left a deadly glare at her back.

Entering the car she arrived in, with Church as driver, the three got in.

"Hello there, I take it you're the lucky man?" Jaune nodded. "And who's this cutie?" Church began to chuckle as Mabelle smiled, all teeth, "I'm Mabelle! Jaune's amazing little sister!" For such a little girl, she can speak quite clearly.

Chuckling, Church got to know Jaune in the front seat of the black muscle car as Carolina and Mabelle played in the back. Carolina lost her battle of wills and was cuddling with the small gal.

To clear everything up, Jaune got what Carolina was experiencing. Subtle threats and a night where the odd friends of his girlfriend got to know him. One was a pervert, one was a military obsessed adult (sarge), Church was apparently great with technology and A.I.', one loved to eat, another was very smart but awkward, the odd blue one was a bit retarded, but being nice, he scolded himself for thinking that, and the last girl seemed to love the color black and was in a relationship with Church.

All in all, he had a good night.

"Hey Carolina. Can we talk?" Carolina went from happy to scared in a flash. _Did he want to break up? NOW?!_ These were the thoughts going through her head. "Y-yes?"

Walking to the deck, Jaune explained the Beacon situation. "Jaune, that's great! Beacon is one of the best combat schools, and to be accepted by the headmaster is incredible!" Jaune hugged the smaller woman, resting his face in her red hair. "Yeah, but it was thanks to you that I got there. Because of that, I have something to say: I would like to join me."

Carolina was surprised. Like her friends, she was aiming to go to a good combat school. But Beacon, that was different. With an excited nod, she trapped Jaune in a bone crushing hug, lifting the taller teen up in the air.

"Carolina...Air..." Carolina blushed and released her now blue faced boyfriend.

* * *

 **How you like? I thought this would be a good pairing.**


End file.
